


I'm in Control Now

by TELLTALEGIRL



Series: Dream SMP Exile arc [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Physical Abuse, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sexual Abuse, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Rape/Non-con, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TELLTALEGIRL/pseuds/TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: Tommy sits there on the floor of Logstedshire's house, wrapping his arms around his aching body trying to keep himself from crumbling. Right now all he wanted was to feel safe, to feel loved, to feel ANYTHING other than this constant emptiness that plagued him. The only one who was able to fill the black void, was the only one who actually still cared about him.But Tommy had made Dream mad. So he deserved to punished, to feel this emptiness until Dream forgave him.
Relationships: Clay Dream & Tommyinnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit/Clay Dream, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Exile arc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175591
Comments: 20
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

"You're a right bastard."

Tommy was irate. That was putting how he felt lightly. He hadn't meant for things to get so out of hand, but he didn't take into account who he was pranking. The boy knew he should have expected Dream to over react when he found out what he had done with Ranboo. 

One minute he was just pulling that harmless little prank and the next he found himself locked up, taking the blame for it all. He had been the one to propose the idea, Ranboo had just tagged along. Which was what Ranboo was, just a tag along. The enderman hybrid hadn't done anything to George's house, in fact he had tried to dissuade Tommy from burning it. 

And just when he thought that he would just get off with a slap on the wrist, it all turned south.

Dream had begun building those massive obsidian walls, demanding that Tommy be thrown out. Or else he would hurt everyone inside of L'Manburg, and Tommy didn't want that to happen. He had lost too many people already. He wanted there to be some kind of peaceful resolution to all of this, but apparently his best friend thought differently. 

Instead of defending the blonde, Tubbo threw him out of his home. Much like Schlatt had done months ago. Tommy didn't want to see it let alone believe it, but he saw the look in his friend's eyes as Dream dragged him away. 

There wasn't any remorse. None at all. 

Now here he sat in this damned boat with the man who damned him to his fate. His arms ached from rowing the boat for hours, and the sun had long since set leaving them blanketed in darkness. Tommy never much liked the dark after being thrown out of L'Manburg with Wilbur. It was the only constant thing back then, something that remained the same no matter what. Even with Ghostbur beside him floating through the air, it still didn't make him feel any better about being out there. _Notch he missed Wilbur..._

Dream hummed at him scanning their surroundings, not biting back at him for the insult. It annoyed Tommy that this man could be so calm and pleased with himself, making his best friend throw him out of his own home. 

Growling Tommy threw the oars down with a huff, crossing his tired arms over his chest. "This is so stupid! Why can't I just stay there?!" He receives a shove in the back for stopping, turning to find Dream staring at him from behind his white mask. "Tommy, you know why. Now keep going." Dream says to the boy as if he was talking to a small child, enraging Tommy further. "What's to stop me from just saying fuck it and jumping out?" He grins at his question thinking that he had won the argument, when Dream didn't immediately answer him. 

"Then I kill you, simple as that."

Tommy's eyes widen at this. _Kill him?!_ "T-That seems a bit much don't you think?" Tommy hates the way his voice quivers when he starts to speak, he wasn't afraid of Dream. _Was he? No!_ Dream may have put him and his friends through literal Hell, but he never seemed scary to the teenager back then. Tommy always facing the cruel king with determination filling his heart, he wanted to bring the great man down a peg or two. 

Now staring at Dream's face hidden behind his smiling mask, Tommy actually felt a small pit form in his stomach. Never once had Tommy faced off against the ex king without his friends and family behind him. Just like when Tommy had challenged Dream to a duel. He had been anxious when he asked Wilbur what to do, afraid that he had made a mistake, that he would inevitably lose everything for them just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

But he refused to let the man know he was afraid of him, even if he felt a bit put off by the man right now. 

"Oh! Look there's some nice land right over there!" Ghostbur calls out from beside the two, beckoning them to look in the direction he was pointing. Ahead of them was a white shore of untouched sand, waves gently lapping at the edge. Further behind it set a pretty enough grassland, Tommy already seeing a few cows and sheep roaming through the fields. 

Tommy was happy that he would finally be done with rowing, and he could maybe get a small break before they continued on. It was at least a good two day trip between here and L'Manburg, he just wanted to get some sleep. "Good spot Ghostbur." It makes Tommy sick to see Ghostbur preen at the praise. _Wilbur would never have stood for this._ "Tommy you heard the man, let's get going." Groaning Tommy doesn't even bother arguing, picking up the oars once more already pushing them in the shore's direction. 

The small boat came ashore, just as the sky let out a loud rumble. _Great. Add a fucking thunder storm on top of my shit day, thanks Notch._ Dream hops out of the boat, his boots crunching in the fine sand below them. 

Tommy stands up with a slight wobble, his legs having grown numb from being in the boat so long. Not waiting for the feeling to come back to his limbs, Tommy takes a step out of the boat following behind the ex king. He realizes too late that he had made a major mistake. His numb legs fumbled when he tried to step out, making Tommy trip and fall towards the cold sand below him. 

A pair of hoodie clad arms stop his untimely descent. "You should be more careful Tommy, that would have hurt." _What?_ Quickly pulling away from the man Tommy looks up at the man, for the millionth time wishing that Dream didn't have a mask to hide behind. Wilbur had told him many times he was as readable as a open book, Tommy knowing his brother to be right. It had been him to always to snap at Dream in the early revolution days, letting his anger get the best of him.

_Why would he stop me?_ Tommy's mind was reeling, finally just tallying it up to his exhaustion. "Not as much as it's gonna hurt when I kill you." When in doubt Tommy always fell back to his snark and threats, glaring daggers up at the man in front of him. 

Dream actually laughed at him. Laughed at him! Shaking his head Dream turned on his heel following after Ghostbur who was exploring the new area. "You aren't gonna kill me Tommy." _Don't let him get under your skin. **Don't let him.**_ Swallowing his irritation Tommy follows the masked man, another rumble of thunder shaking the ground below them. 

In front of the two Ghostbur was rushing about, gushing about how nice the place looked eventually being distracted by some of the sheep nearby. Sheep had always been Wilbur's favorite animal back when they were kids, Philza even going as far as to get him one as a pet. _Friend was a good sheep._ Tommy subconsciously wraps his arms around himself when the air grows cold around them, clutching the old soot covered sleeves tight. 

_He missed his family, Notch he missed them._

"Well this is as good a spot as any." Tommy perks up at this. This place was far away from L'Manburg, but not as far as Tommy thought Dream would have taken him. _Maybe I could sneak back for a quick visit when Dream is gone..._ "Alright well it looks like it's about to storm, I'll help you get a small shelter set up before the storm starts." Dream tells him lightning filling the sky behind him, painting shadows across the man's smiling mask. Tommy shudders at the sight. 

In front of him was a blazing fire and crumbling walls, Dream staring him down with that eyrie mask of his. Blinking brings him back to reality and away from the bad memories he pushed to the back of his mind. 

He wants to tell the man to fuck off, that he doesn't need or want his help. **This was all his fault!** But he really just wants to lie down and sleep, and that won out over his hatred of the man. Nodding Tommy follows Dream over to the tree's already preparing himself for the sore knuckles he was about to feel for hours. The two of them worked as quickly as possible, as quick as punching tree's could go... He thought the last time he would ever have to do this was in Pogtopia, he and his brothers scrounging for whatever supplies they could. 

That first night had been Hell. 

When he had finally lost their pursuers Tommy looked all over for his brother. They had quickly been split up when they fled from L'Manburg's gates, arrows flying past both their heads. Tommy blissfully unaware of the arrow that had found its mark inside of Wilbur. 

Wilbur had told him over their communicator's to wait for him at a certain location, telling Tommy not to move no matter what, that he would be there soon. Tommy stayed beside the hillside for what felt like forever, jumping at every little sound coming from the oak tree's thinking it was one of Schlatt's little goon's. One of their former friend's come to drag him back to his death.

After about ten minutes of waiting Tommy is scared nearly to death when he see's a figure stumble out of the tree line. Wilbur! It was Wilbur, he wasn't dead! Racing to his brother's side he nearly vomits at how his brother looks. 

Wilbur had an arrow stuck through his shoulder, blood soaking into his blue revolutionary coat. There was so much blood Tommy was surprised that Wilbur was still standing. Tommy was in a near panic, words rushing out of his mouth a mile a minute, not knowing how to help his brother. _He couldn't lose his big brother! He didn't want to be alone..._

Behind them Tommy heard piston's firing, moving some dirt and stone. Turning around Tommy nearly drops his dying brother when he see's Technoblade, his other brother standing there with a bored expression written on his face. Not asking questions the piglin hybrid grabbed Wilbur from Tommy and brought them inside the hidden bunker his brother had created. When Wilbur was patched up and not losing every drop of blood he had to give, he set the three of them to work. Said that they needed to take back their home. 

Tommy still remembers how hard he worked for those first few days, and he didn't miss it a bit. And now here he is doing it all over again. However this time he didn't have his brothers with him to keep him sane and keep him safe. 

Now he was all alone here, and he had been betrayed by his own best friend. 

_Guess Wilbur was right about Tubbo... **No!** Tubbo's my friend, he did what he had to do for the good of L'Manburg._ But it still didn't lessen the sting Tommy felt when Tubbo had went back on their agreement. They had agreed as a group, Tubbo, Fundy and Quackity that they would defend Tommy against the former king of the SMP. But when they had met upon the wall's, Tubbo handed him over. 

Just like that. 

Like Tubbo had always intended to hand him over to Dream to begin with. Again Tommy told himself that Tubbo did that for the good of their friends, to keep Dream's wrath focused on one instead of many. 

_But had that actually been true? Do you really believe that?_

After awhile the two of them had gathered enough wood to make at least a small shelter, nothing pretty but something that would keep him and Ghostbur out of the rain. Dream had even helped the boy build it when the sky opened up and rain started to pour onto them, Ghostbur hiding beneath some of the still standing tree's. Tommy remembers his father telling him about Ghostbur's reaction to the rain, that it acted like lava, burning the ghostly remains of his fallen brother.

Once they had at least the walls and roof done Dream had the decency to at least give Tommy some torches to light the small shack up, some loaves of bread and even a spare bed that Dream carried for emergencies. Tommy didn't want the man's fuckin' pity things! Where did Dream get off on acting like he wasn't the one who did this to the boy?! However even if Tommy didn't want the things, the fact was that he needed them. 

Ghostbur upon seeing the shelter's completion rushes inside, warming himself by one of the torches on the wall. Even though it wasn't Wilbur entirely, Tommy was glad to have some remnant of his big brother. 

A hand taps on his shoulder, bringing his attention back to the bastard that loved to torment him. Turning around to look at Dream, Tommy rests his hands on his hips. "There's something else that we gotta take care of before I head off. C'mon, it'll just take a second." Dream doesn't wait for him walking back outside into the roaring storm going on outside. _What else does he want?_ Dumping him out in the middle of nowhere with only his ghost of a brother to keep him company wasn't enough? 

_I'm so tired though. The quicker you deal with this, quicker you can get some rest._

Heaving out a heavy breath Tommy pulls his coat tighter around his small frame, following Dream out into the cold rain. It's hard to see anything at this point in the storm, the area around him pitch black and rain coming down in sheet's. But he eventually finds Dream, and when he does he nearly chokes at what he see's him doing. 

He's digging a hole.

**Why the fuck is he digging a hole?!**

_He's going to kill me?_ Maybe that's why he pushed for his exile. He just wanted to get Tommy alone, separate him from his friends so that he could pick him off with little to no trouble. Tommy's breath's turn to quick sharp intakes of air, his body shaking when Dream finished up and turned towards the teenager. 

"Tommy." Tommy couldn't move, not even when Dream called for him. His body was shaking and not from the cold water soaking his clothes, but from the fear of losing his last life. Shutting his eyes Tommy tries to detach himself from the situation. Tries to picture himself somewhere else, anywhere else that wasn't here. Fleeting images of tall pine tree's and rivers, floated by his closed eyes and he actually felt a little calmer thinking of home. 

When he feels the hand clamp down on his shoulder any comfort he conjured is quickly thrown out the window, the panic instantly setting back in when he looks up to the smiling mask. Dream leads him over to the hole less than a foot away, Tommy never taking his eyes off the thing even when they came to a stop beside it. "Go ahead empty you stuff into the hole." 

_What?_

His fear faded into confusion then quickly morphed into anger. He wanted him to give up all his things, wasn't this exile punishment enough? "You can't be serious. I'm not gonna just throw away my things!" He is nearly yelling with how mad he is at the masked assassin, Dream only looking down at him no doubt raising his brow behind that stupid mask. "Tommy don't make me ask twice." Dream tells him his tone changing from his nonchalant drawl, to a low threatening one that Tommy had never heard. "Put. Your. Things. In the hole. Now"

Steeling his shoulders Tommy glares up at him. _Fuck this._ His father hadn't raised Tommy to be a coward, and he wasn't going to be cowed by this monster in front of him now. 

"Fuck you. I'm not doing this."

Dream sighs and for a moment Tommy thinks he actually won the argument, until the sound of skin on skin rung out through the clearing. The smack had come out of nowhere, Tommy's head snapping to the side gasping for air. _Dream had... hit him._ Bringing up his hand Tommy cradles his burning cheek, his eyes burning from the pain and shame. 

Never once had Tommy been hit in such a way. Philza had raised him and his brothers with kind words and gestures, never once raising a threatening hand to any of the boys. Always being a beacon of safety and comfort to the three of them. Chasing away their bad dreams in the dark of night, and protecting them from anyone or anything that meant to do them harm. 

The masked assassin grabs Tommy's face in a tight grip, the blonde wincing when Dream put too much pressure on his injured cheek. Bringing his face back in Dream's direction Tommy can feel the glare directed at him through the fragile mask. 

"Let's try this again. Put your things in the hole, or this is only gonna get worse for you." Letting go of the teenager Tommy is quick to comply, hastily throwing all of his items into the pit. Not even trying to hide anything of use, too afraid of Dream lashing out again. Once he was done he took a step back from the hole, barely glancing at Dream from the corner of his eye. 

Stepping up Dream looks down into the hole, as if checking over the items to see if Tommy had actually did as he was told. _Don't hit me again please. **Please.**_ Seemingly pleased with the sight Tommy watches as he pulls out a stick of TNT, lighting the fuse tossing it into the pit with Tommy's inventory, stepping back to stand beside the shaking boy. 

Tommy had heard enough TNT go off in his short lifetime, and he would consider himself used to it at this point in his life. But that didn't stop his body from trembling when he heard the dull boom in the hole before them, burning up all his things. 

Dream once again put his hands on him, turning the boy to face him. _Please just leave me alone._ Instead of the oncoming hit that Tommy was expecting to be graced with, he felt a gloved hand gently cup his injured cheek. Ocean blue eyes look up at his tormentor, eyes filled with confusion. "Tommy I didn't want to do that, you forced my hand." _He didn't want to..?_

"I gotta go now, but I'll be back soon to check up on you alright?" He only nodded numbly, his mind still a jumble of thoughts and feelings. Maybe things would clear up for him in the morning. 

Dream takes his hand back and starts to head for the beach, waving at Tommy over his shoulder. Tommy watched him get back into his boat and row back home to the Dream SMP lands and L'Manburg. His mind on autopilot Tommy walks back inside shutting the oak door behind him, not even hearing Ghostbur's many questions to do with his bruising face. 

Sitting on the small bed Tommy lets out a sharp breath, tears falling down his face hitting the wood planks beneath his feet. 

_I just wanna go home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Heyo my guys and gals! So here I am with a new chapter, and I wanted to apologize if the last chapter seemed a bit rushed and or choppy. It's been awhile since I've wrote an actual story and not oneshots, so I guess my pacing is all over the place. 
> 
> But also to address some of the more serious tags; those will be coming later on in story. Maybe in about three or so chapters, I'm not quite sure exactly. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

Tommy woke with a start, breaths coming in short uneven pants. His eyes darting around the small room he was in, looking for the thing that had been plaguing the boy in his dreams. When Tommy found the room empty save for him, his heart rate started to calm down. It had only been about five days since he had been exiled and left out here to fend for himself. 

He wasn't exactly alone since Ghostbur was with him, telling him that this was going to be fun. Tommy rolled his eyes at his brother's words. This wasn't fun, this was a nightmare. The teenager shouldn't be mad at Ghostbur, Philza had told him why his big brother was acting this way. The older man had said something about Wilbur's soul being tied to L'Manburg, that connection being what tied him to this world. And as for why his brother was acting like such a little kid, and not like the manic shell he was in Pogtopia. 

Phil told him that his brother's soul was just repressing all the negative memories and emotions Wilbur had felt when he was alive. Tommy had known something was up with Ghostbur, and now it made sense when his brother couldn't even recall some of the most memorable things they had experienced together. 

Part of Tommy wanted to be thankful that his brother didn't remember some of the things he did, when the two of them and Technoblade were holed up in that ravine. He still shudders when he see's even a spec of redstone or Notch forbid a simple piston. Feeling the walls closing in around him, making it hard to breath... The blonde boy was happy that he didn't have to see that wicked gleam in Wilbur's eye's anymore, and that they could still be together after everything. 

Ghostbur had actually helped a lot in the days since his exile. Accompanying Tommy to the woods to hunt for anything Tommy could eat, and even to the mines being an extra set of eyes. Which had come in especially handy when a creeper or two had tried to get the jump on him, one had nearly taken his last life in an abandoned mineshaft just the other day!

Outside Tommy could hear his ghostly brother rambling about something that Tommy couldn't bring himself to care too much about. The nightmares had been stealing his sleep, leaving him more and more drained. What the boy wouldn't give to be at Phil's house wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, cup of hot chocolate held tight in his hands listening to Wilbur play his guitar and Techno having his hair braided by Phil. 

God he missed those days.

Groaning Tommy throws the thin blanket back, setting his feet on the cool wooden floor. Getting up he stretches his tired and sore limbs, hearing his back pop a few times at the motion. Things could be worse. Over the last five days Tommy had managed to scrounge together enough iron to make a set of armor and tool's too, even had the seed's to start up a small farm. 

That was todays plans. He wanted to get a farm started so he didn't have to go hunting for food every other day, and Ghostbur didn't like it when Tommy killed a cow or pig. And Tommy didn't want to upset his brother. He had already upset too many people.

Pulling on his brother's trench coat over the simple iron armor he wore over his clothes, Tommy grabbed his tools and went outside. The sun was at least a quarter risen into the sky, with barely any clouds in sight. Tommy was thankful for the clear sky's it would make his work today go a bit quicker, and maybe if he finished up quick enough he could try to swing by L'Manburg for a visit. 

"Oh everything's been going just great, Tommy and I were gonna-- Oh! Tommy look, Dream came to visit!"

Well that plan quickly went up in flames. Turning around to face his transparent brother, Tommy feel's sick when he see's the hoodie wearing assassin. His face twinges in a phantom ache, clearly recalling the first night of his exile. The rain falling around them. Dream looking down at him, holding his face in his hands.

_I'm not afraid of anything, least of all him._

Shaking the feeling off Tommy lets out a dramatic sigh making his way over to the two, sending the man his best scowl letting his distaste for him be known. Dream had said he would be back to check up on him soon, Tommy weirdly had mixed feelings about the man's visit. He hated Dream that he knew, it was the ex king's fault that Tubbo had thrown him out after all. 

But then again it would be nice to talk to someone about something other than how fluffy the sheep were that roamed the grasslands. To be able to talk about something real and sobering. 

"Tommy, there you are." Dream greets him when Tommy is stood in front of the two. "Ghostbur here was just telling me that you've been busy since I left." Even through the mask Tommy could see him eyeing the iron armor Tommy wore. "Yeah, just trying to get by big man." Dream nods at Tommy's response, taking something from his inventory and walking a few steps away from the small shelter. Was Dream leaving already?

Instead of heading back for his boat that Dream had left on the shore, he instead walked over to a patch of nice clean grass, and started to dig a hole. _Much like he had done the first time._ "Drop your stuff in the hole." Anger bubbled up in Tommy at Dream's request. "What, why?! I earned this stuff!" Dream put his hands on his hips, just staring down at the boy in front of him. Tommy had worked hard for these things, and he needed them to at least stay alive out here! Now Dream wanted him to hand everything over again. 

The ex king stood there expecting Tommy to just obey his word, Tommy wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Staying rooted in his spot Tommy glares at the man with crossed arms. 

Letting out a dramatic sigh Dream shakes his head. "Tommy just make this easy, c'mon." He tries one last time to convince the boy to willingly come over to the hole and to dump all his items. However Tommy just shook his head, blonde tresses gently swaying from the motion. For a moment Tommy thought he had won the stand off, that he was going to walk away from this victorious. 

So when Dream takes a couple of threatening steps forwards, Tommy's heart nearly leaps from his throat. He did the same thing when he hit Tommy. **He's going to do it again.** Before he could run or pull away Dream had grabbed Tommy by the arm, in a bruising grip pulling him towards the hole. He comes to a halt right at the edge, Dream still holding onto him. "Now I'm gonna ask you one more time, to kindly drop your stuff Tommy." Tommy flinches at Dream's tone quickly tossing all his gear into the hole, not wanting a repeat of a couple days ago. 

Letting him go Dream pushes Tommy back as he lights the TNT, the two of them watching as all Tommy's hard work goes up in flames. "Huh, well what's on the agenda for today?"

Tommy's clenched his hands tight enough to cut into his palms, face flushed red in anger and shame. He didn't want to let Dream take his things like that, but when he saw the masked man he just snapped throwing all his gear away. His face already felt the aching bruise that healed up just two days ago, he really didn't want to experience it again. 

Behind them Tommy could hear Ghostbur flitting about the tree's, and he tried to focus on that hoping it would help to calm him down. His breathing once harsh and heavy started to come slower and each breath actually felt as if it was reaching his lungs. 

"I was gonna start a farm, but since you wanted to be a dick I gotta go get more tools." Tommy tells him picking up his coat from the grass, making his way over to the small shack. Thank Notch that he had thought to leave enough supplies in his chest to make some fall back tools, or else this would have taken much longer to get started. He paid no attention to the footsteps that followed behind him, waiting for him at his door. "You wanna know why I have you do this Tommy?" Tommy hadn't expected that question to come from Dream. He thought Dream would mock him like always, saying that he was just a weak little kid. 

"It's because you're an egotistical bastard, that likes to act all high and mighty?" He hazards a mock guess, Dream only chuckling in response. "Tommy we've been over this I have a very small ego." _Yeah right. Says the guy who was literally a king._ "Tommy I'm doing this to help you."

Finished or not Tommy turns to the man at this. "Help? How in the Hell do you think any of this is helping me?" This man was delusional. Dream stands from his leaned position against the door, walking over to Tommy the boy tries not to flinch when he rests his leather bound hand on his shoulder. "You remember Wilbur's ideals don't you? A man that believed in solving disputes with his words and never violence." 

_Shut up._ Tommy wanted to yell at him, he had no right to talk about his brother like that. Dream had played a part in Wilbur's undoing in the end, so he had no reason to act any different. Tommy knew the truth. "I remember thinking it was so stupid back then, that he was an idiot with a death wish. But the more I think about it..."

Not wanting to look at Dream he looks at the dry wood finding it very interesting, something to keep his anger somewhat reigned in. Dream's other hand slipped under his chin in a gentle caress, bringing Tommy's eye's back to his. 

"Wilbur had been right. Every time someone picks up a blade or hides behind some armor, they always resort to violence and bloodshed."

Tommy's eyes sting at this. In the early days of L'Manburg he had been a little spit fire, ready to start any kind of trouble. But Wilbur had convinced him that wasn't the way to win their freedom and independence from the mad king who ruled over their lands. That fighting violence with violence would only result in people dying on both sides. Good people. Flashes of Eret and the Final Control Room come to the forefront every time he thinks of those days, still hurt that Eret would do that to all of them. _They were all friends weren't they?_ But in the end Eret had chosen a throne over his friends and nation. 

Dream brushes his thumb along Tommy's cheek, wiping away a rogue tear that had slipped from his ocean eyes. "I'm just trying to make sure you don't end up like that Tommy. I saw you slipping and wanted to help correct it before it was too late." Sniffling Tommy meets Dream's eyes head on. "Then why did you hit me?"

This seemed to stun the masked assassin, Dream seemed to be at a loss for words for once in his life. Tommy would have been proud of himself, had it been any other moment than now. Now he just wanted an answer to his question. "You weren't listening to me Toms." Tommy's breath hitched at the nickname. Only Wilbur had been allowed to call him that, and now here he was hearing this term of endearment fall from the lips of his enemy.

_But was he though? He said he would come to visit and he did, maybe he actually cares..._

_No, Dream had been the one to do this to him. He hit him!_

"If you had just listened to me and stopped being so stubborn, I wouldn't have gotten so angry." His hand finds where the bruise once marred his pale skin, leaning over to examine it through his mask. "But it looks like it's healed so no big deal, right?" The hand on his shoulder leaves its spot to rest in his blonde hair, giving it a playful ruffle. 

Annoyed Tommy reaches up to swat the offending appendage away, growling when Dream backed away from him, Tommy already seeing the grin forming on his face despite the ever present smile on his mask. 

After that heavy and uncomfortable moment Tommy was thankful for the reprieve Dream had offered him, Tommy being reminded of his days as a little kid. Techno and Wilbur doing similar things to the youngest in their family, poking and prodding at the younger until they were chased through Phil's house with an angry little blonde boy chasing after them yelling profanities. Phil calling out behind them warning the three of them to be careful. 

How Tommy longed for those days to come back. So he could go back to a simpler time, and he wasn't stuck here with this confusing man. _He's a friend,_ his mind supplied making Tommy halt momentarily. 

"Alright we're burning daylight Tommy we should get going, I think Ghostbur's already starting without us. Let's go." Tommy watch's Dream leave the shack, his body feeling cold and numb. It feels like his body is on autopilot as he grabs his tools, and follows Dream out the door. His mind a reeling mess all over again, _maybe he was starting to go crazy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Heyo you all! Sorry if this one is shorter but I feel like in this one I actually had a clear idea in my head, for what I wanted to do with it. I hope you guys enjoyed, I will see you lot soon with another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Heyo my amazing readers! Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! Also side note I will be posting the discord here, so if you guys wanna come talk about the story or whatever feel free.
> 
> https://discord.gg/TkWg3cnQ

Phil had missed the cold embrace of a biome forever encased in snow and ice. It had been some time since he had seen snow flakes falling from the sky like stars, let alone be able to enjoy the peace of mind it brought him. The cold winds always greeting the Elytrian like an old friend.

Since coming to the small town of L'Manburg that his two children had founded, Phil found himself coming to like it for all its little charms and the history that surrounds it. The whole reason the land was settled upon, was because his first born had seen the injustices put upon them by the former king of the SMP. Wilbur had wrote to him about everything, about how it was not him but his youngest Tommy to win them their freedom. 

The man could not have been prouder of the two. When the two first left home Phil had been hesitant, afraid that something would happen to the two away from his watchful eye. And that something had come to pass when he received a request for aid. 

Tommy had been a hysterical mess when Phil answered his communicator, rambling nonsense through his panic. The only parts that Phil was able to catch were _'Wil got shot! They threw us out!'._ The man had been fully prepared to head out there himself and do whatever he could to help his two children, only being stopped by his second born Technoblade. 

Technoblade had insisted that he would head out there and handle, saying it would be nice to get out and explore the world. When Wilbur and Tommy had left home they had left their piglin hybrid brother behind, saying that one of them should stay behind to watch the 'old man's health' as they had so lovingly put it. Those boys had created that little inside joke at Phil's expense. 

When Tommy had told him over their sparse talks of Wilbur's decaying mental state, Phil knew he couldn't stand by any longer. He had to help. 

But he was too late to help Wilbur. 

Wilbur looked like a shell of his former self when Philza had found him holed up in that small room. The room was covered wall to wall in a manic scrawl, the words he recognized as L'Manburg's national anthem. Wilbur standing hunched over with his hand beside of a simple little button set in the cold stone wall, a button that was attached to a massive amount of TNT sitting under L'Manburg. 

Phil had seen many men fall to madness like this in his years, but never had he thought he would lose his own son to it. It was his job to protect the three of them, even if from themselves and he had failed. 

He had failed when he was forced to bury his sword through Wilbur's chest, holding his eldest watching the light fade from his hazel eyes. He had failed when he was forced to watch from the sidelines as Technoblade unleashed two withers upon L'Manburg and its people, all to stop another tyrant from coming to power. And he had failed when he saw Tommy fighting for a home that was long lost to warring sides.

After all the strife and heartache of the past events Phil decided to stay in L'Manburg along side his youngest, it was his own way of hoping to atone for his mistakes. Wilbur was gone from this world and Technoblade had fled into the wilderness, saying that he wanted to head into retirement from his government over throwing days. 

His youngest had worked hard alongside his friends to fix L'Manburg, to bring it back to life and this time he wasn't being so chaotic like Phil knew him to be. But the one thing that had changed about the boy was his anger at his older brother Technoblade. 

Tommy had told Phil that he would never forgive the piglin for as long as he lived. Tommy was angry that Techno would betray him like that and destroy his home that he and Wilbur had built together. And also the fact that Techno had almost killed Tommy's best friend and now President Tubbo at the Manburg festival. Tommy still had nightmares about the event, waking up in a panic screaming for Techno to please stop, calling out Tubbo's name in tears.

Which was what had brought him out here to the snow covered cabin in the middle of nowhere. 

He had been coming out here to check up on his son ever since he left society, just to make sure that Technoblade was safe. Techno had voiced his protests about his father checking on him like he was a little kid, saying that he was more than capable of handling himself. Techno had always been the most proud of the three, never wanting to admit to needing anything from anyone.

But he eventually caved after the first few days of Phil's visit's. Said that it was nice to have someone to talk to, someone that wasn't out for his head. He had told Phil about the Butcher Army. That it was a rogue group with the support of Tubbo, all wanting revenge on the Blood God for what he did to L'Manburg. Apparently the group had been hunting him relentlessly, Technoblade dodging the group at every turn. 

Phil had taught him well. 

Warming his wings by the crackling fire, Phil waits for his son to return from feeding Karl. Phil couldn't help but smile when he saw his son's love for the simple horse. His two oldest always had an affinity for animals. Wilbur with his love for sheep and Techno always loved to ride his first horse out in the fields in the Antarctic Empire when they were younger.

Tommy though had never liked animals much, always preferring the company of his brothers and father than something that couldn't answer him back, or keep up with him on his little adventures. 

The spruce front door swings open letting in the cold breeze from the passing storm. Techno comes in clutching his robes tight around himself, hiding away from the stray snowflakes that made it by the closing door. "Well there you are, was starting to think you got lost mate." Techno barely pays him any mind as he comes to stand by the fireplace with him, holding his hands out letting the flames warm his freezing palms. "Sorry Karl was being a little Tommy in training again." Phil smiles at this.

"Leave your brother alone, he's just a little... brazen is all." Techno actually laughed at his father's words, bringing his hands back to himself. "Yeah Theseus is something else isn't he?" Turning around Techno sets about putting away his gear. 

Phil had been here for an hour or so and he needed to head back to L'Manburg, if he was gone too long he feared Tubbo's little mercenary group would get suspicious on where he was going. And Phil would never let anyone try to take anymore of his children away from him ever again. Sighing the blonde turns to follow Techno to his basement, ladder creaking as he made his way down. "Hey mate sorry but I gotta get heading back, I don't want anyone getting suspicious you know?" Techno finishes putting his tools away and looks over at his father through the white eyes of his mask.

"I'm not a little kid like Tommy you know? I don't need you checking on me all the time, you could get caught." He says disdainfully. "Who knows how dear President Tubbo and his little rag tag group would take, you talking to a fugitive?" Phil knew that Techno liked to all tough and detached from everything, the perfect warrior that Techno always aspired to be since he was little. But now more than ever Phil knew they needed to stick together. 

Phil wanted to tell him this, but the two have had this argument more than once. And Phil had no desire to rehash it now, he wanted to remain in this happy moment here and now. Opening his arms Phil smiles when Techno steps forwards letting Phil hold him before he left. The elytrain made sure to always tell Techno goodbye when he left just incase something happened that would tear the already fractured family further apart. 

All too soon Techno steps back leaving his father's embrace. "Oh before I forget, can you give something to Tommy for me?" Phil is surprised when he watches Techno rummage through his chests. 

Techno and Tommy weren't as close as Tommy and Wilbur were, always preferring the company of himself and his father. And since the nightmare of L'Manburg the two's relationship was strained, the two of them still angry at one another. Techno though had expressed once that he feels remorse for what happened back then, that he wished Tommy could just see things how he did. 

"Ah here it is, thought I lost it." 

Techno pulled from the chest a small item that Phil instantly recognized. It was the scarf that Tommy wore when they were little kids, Tommy having ripped it before he left with Wilbur. He left it behind that day, Phil thought that he had just forgotten about it entirely. But sure enough here it was with a line of pink thread running up the old tear. "I found it before I left for Pogtopia, and figured Theseus would want it back. So I patched it up with some old thread and well..." Phil smiled, his eyes nearly misting up with tears of joy. 

Maybe there was still hope for them after all. 

Taking the soft fabric Phil tucks the item away safely in his bag, making a mental note to wrap it up for Tommy when he gifted it to his youngest. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it Techno, that was really thoughtful of you." Techno looks away at the compliment, a dark red flush running up his face. "I just wanted it gone it was taking up space, and I need all the space I can get right now." Phil grins at his son's weak attempts to act tough. 

"Alright, well I'm off. I'll see you soon." He says waving after his son as he steps outside into the cold, the moon still high in the sky. Making his way over to the nether portal nearby Philza waits for the portal to transport him to the well known hellscape.

The man had made sure to hide the path he used to Techno's house well, always making sure to cover over his tracks while he was there. He had been lucky so far that no one had followed him yet, but he could never be too careful when it concerned him and his children's safety. It didn't take long for the man to reach the Nether's main hub portal, the obsidian frame hidden behind the safety of a abandoned bastion's walls. It was clever to use the ruined fortress in such a way, Phil had to give them credit. 

Upon reaching the end of the bridge Phil was surprised to run into someone. The enderman hybrid's mismatched eyes widen when he see's the winged man coming towards him. "Ranboo?" Phil had met the boy once or twice when he saw Tommy running around town, dragging the poor boy along as an accomplice. The blonde man was glad that Tommy was gaining more friends in the town's peaceful era. 

The hybrid looked up at Phil, but never meeting his eyes. Understandably so considering that he was part enderman, the neutral mob never took kindly when someone would meet its purple eyed gaze. Phil smiles at the boy. "What brings you here this fine day, come to admire the Nether in all its glory?" He jokes and is a little concerned when the boy still looks as if he has seen a ghost. Smile falling Phil ask, "Ranboo, you alright mate? You look like you've seen a wither." The boy opens his mouth to reply, nothing leaving it for a few moments seemingly at a loss for words. But when the enderman hybrid found his words Phil felt his heart stop in fear.

"It's Tommy. Something happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Heyo my guys and gals! So this was sorta a filler chapter I guess, but I wanted to touch upon each of the characters in this story. I hope I was able to portray Phil, Techno and Ranboo well in this chapter, and that they don't seem too OOC. But yeah I hope you guys liked this one, I personally thought it turned out pretty good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Heyo my guys and gals! I just wanna say first and foremost thank you all for the support you guys have given this story, it really means a lot to me to see so many people enjoy something I made. And on a side note this chapter will be split between two characters instead of just one, lucky you guys! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this one!

"You did what!?"

The doors to Tubbo's office slammed open, Philza uncaring of the damage he wrought his eyes focused on the boy behind the desk. Ranboo had told Phil what had happened while he was away, Phil's vision bleeding red much like Techno's. Shortly before Phil had left to check up on Techno, he had seen Tommy running off through the town Ranboo trailing behind the energetic blonde. At the time Phil hadn't though much of it, just that Tommy was off to do his own thing again. 

The elytrian failing to notice the flint and steel tucked into his boy's pocket, and that same mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Ranboo midway through the explanation, was choking on his own breaths. Saying that he tried to get Tommy not to do it, that they should just leave before they got in trouble... Tommy ever the stubborn child that he was wouldn't heed his friends warnings, proceeding to burn George's house to the ground. Never once thinking of the repercussions this would have. 

Why did he have to choose the new king's house?! The king who also had the protection of Dream the former king of the SMP, a man so feared in combat some thought that he was an actual god. Phil had never faced off with the man, but he had no wish to. He had no need to flaunt his power like the masked assassin, Phil was a warrior of renown who earned his very own wings.

So when Ranboo had told him that Dream himself had come down on Tubbo and his cabinet, pressuring them, no near on demanding that Tommy be thrown out of L'Manburg for a simple little prank, Phil had become livid. Tommy hadn't meant it in any mean way, the boy just wanting to do a harmless little prank on the quiet king. And Dream acted as if Tommy had all but declared war, never once letting the actual victim of Tommy's stunt speak up for himself. 

And Tommy's supposed best friend had let Dream take Tommy. Not even doing a single thing to protect Phil's youngest. To protect him from the very man who had been the sole reason they created L'Manburg, and the one who had put an arrow through Tommy's heart in front of his comrades and big brother. 

Which brings the man to this moment. Glaring down at the boy who was quivering under his harsh gaze, trying and failing miserably to show no fear in front of the Angel of Death himself. Quackity standing beside the young president stared wide eyed at Phil. Ranboo had told Phil that Quackity and Fundy had tried to stand up for Tommy at the walls, tried to change Tubbo's mind on the matter. Phil may have had his reservations about the two hybrids, since finding out how they had stood by Schlatt's side when Tommy and Wilbur were thrown out of L'Manburg. 

But in the end the two of them realized their friends and family were more important than power. Fundy had been the most remorseful of the two. When he saw what his own father had done and how far he had fallen into madness, he felt responsible for it in a sense. He hadn't followed after Wilbur and Tommy, instead accepting the power and authority Schlatt had bestowed upon the young hybrid. 

Phil didn't blame him though, in fact none of them had. He was barely older than Tommy and Tubbo, it was a simple mistake. Fundy though didn't come to accept this for weeks. Many times Phil had seen Tommy sitting with Fundy at Wilbur's grave, offering quiet consoling words for the mourning fox. Notch how his family had suffered, he vowed that it would stop with Wilbur. He couldn't lose anyone else. 

"Philza?! How did you get in here?" Surprisingly it was Quackity to step forwards and meet Phil head on, effectively shielding Tubbo from his wrath. "Oh its quite simple mate, I just go where I please." Quackity glared at his snide remark. "Well that shit doesn't fly here, I'll have to ask you to leave." Behind them Tubbo shifts in his seat, watching the two men glare one another down. "Oh I'll leave once I speak to our beloved president here." Phil's eyes meet Tubbo's sky blue eyes from over Quackity's shoulder, pinning Tubbo to his spot with the hatred in his gaze. 

Before Quackity could speak up or protest he is shoved out of the way by one of Phil's wings, stepping by the fallen duck hybrid he comes to a stop in front of Tubbo. Tubbo looked petrified staring up at Phil, that it almost made the man feel bad for his actions. But this boy was Tommy's best friend and he had thrown him to the wolves! Phil needed an explanation and he prayed for the boy's sake that it was a good one.

"I know what happened, and I want to know why you deemed it necessary to throw my own son out on his own."

Tubbo seemed as if he had went mute from fear, like if he spoke one word that Phil would strike him down where he stood with little hesitation. He wasn't wrong. But Phil wasn't heartless, Tubbo was just a child too. A child that had been thrown into a position he wasn't fit for yet, causing him to take foolish actions that others pressured him into. The brunette's mouth opened with no words leaving, trying and failing to find the right words for this. "I-I'm sorry!" Really, that was all this boy had to say to him? Phil's glare hardened, wings unfurling at his sides blocking Quackity from reaching Tubbo. 

"Oh you're sorry?" Tubbo flinches at Phil's harsh tone. "I would hazard a guess Tommy was sorry too for his actions. In fact I know he was, my son is no monster." He tells him in a somewhat calmer tone, some of his anger abiding. "He burned down the KING's house! What was I supposed to do?!" Seem's the boy finally found his backbone. Standing up straighter Tubbo meet's Phil's stare head on. Where was this resolve when Dream had demanded Tommy to be exiled from his own home?

"It was an ACCIDENT, surely you must know this." Tubbo's eye's darted away for a split second, looking over Phil's wings to the vice president standing behind him. "Tubbo I understand that you were looking out for your people, that Dream had threatened everyone if you didn't meet his demands..." Phil saw the doubt creeping into Tubbo from his words. "But you were his friend. Tommy had trusted you with his safety, and what did you do with that trust? You may as well have just tossed it straight into the lava."

"That's enough, Phil please leave." Quackity tries to get to Tubbo when he see's the boys eye's shine with unshed tears, Phil pushing the raven haired man back. He wasn't done with the president yet. He wanted to know where his son was now. "Tubbo please just tell me where he is now, I can't afford to lose anyone else. Not after Wilbur."

Tubbo takes in a shaky breath, looking down at the floor away from Phil's eyes. He stays that way for a moment or two, enough to make Phil worried that he went too far in pushing the boy for an answer. Right when Phil was about to say to Hell with this, Tubbo speaks up shocking both the elytrian and vice president. 

"I don't know where he is. Dream wouldn't tell me."

* * *

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

Tommy groaned pulling the blanket over his head, trying to block out the noise. It had been a long couple of days, he had spent awhile helping Ghostbur in building his new little 'vacation home' as he put it. It had took everything in Tommy not to yell at his brother right then and there. This wasn't a vacation, it was literal Hell! He had only been here for little more than a week and his mind was already feeling the effects. More than a few times Tommy caught himself talking to someone that wasn't even there. 

He missed his friends. Notch he missed them more than anything. He missed running around town with Fundy, the two getting into all kinds of trouble always having Quackity right behind them cleaning up their trail of destruction. Quackity mother henning them when they would get a few scrapes and bruises. After all the things that had happened to L'Manburg, Tommy was happy to live a life with little to no worries. No more wars that were being fought, no more betrayals or people dying either. And no more living in that cold ravine waiting for the moment Schlatt and his men would find their hiding place and come for them in full force. 

But being here now all alone with no one to talk to was actual torture. No one except for Dream of course. 

That was another thing. Of all the people Tommy was able to speak to and be in the company of, was the man who had been the catalyst for all these events. The former king that had beaten and abused him and the other revolutionaries of L'Manburg early on, and had turned one of their own against them. It was funny but Tommy actually found himself missing Eret. Even though the man had turned on them and lead them to their own death back in the Final Control Room, Tommy felt bad for him when he came to them in Pogtopia. Eret told them that he had been dethroned when Dream had found out about his loyalty to Wilbur, Tommy watching from the sidelines as Wilbur helped the injured fallen king.

How could Tommy be anything but angry at the man who had hurt so many, himself included in that long list. Especially after some of the things that Dream had done to him while he was stuck out here. For starters Dream had made Tommy give up his things and watch as Dream destroyed them in a hole. Dream had explained to him why he did it, and maybe he had a point. The worst being that Dream had hit him, and continued to do so claiming that Tommy had deserved it for stepping out of line. _Which he had done on many occasions. Dream just wanted him to be safe._

Growling Tommy tries to shake the thoughts away and go back to sleep, he really didn't want to talk to Dream right now. His head was hurting so much from all the jumbled thoughts bouncing through it. 

However it seemed he wouldn't be that lucky. Tommy listens as the footsteps grow closer to his tiny little shelter, mentally preparing himself for another day of exile. "Tommy are you in there? I swear if you scare me..." Hang on. That definitely wasn't Dream's voice at his door, not unless puberty had betrayed the mask wearing assassin. Sitting up Tommy looked over at the door, and nearly died from joy and shock when he placed who that voice belonged too. That was definitely Bad. "Shit sorry I'll be out in a bit, hang on!" He smiles when he hears the muffled 'Language!' called through the door, never realizing how much he missed the censored shadow hybrid. 

Throwing himself out of bed Tommy quickly pulls on his clothes, not bothering with his tools, not that he had any decent ones. Dream had just been there yesterday and burned all his gear, Tommy not seeing the point, didn't bother to go and get new ones. _You don't need them anyways, Dream will keep you safe._

Once dressed Tommy ran out his door, looking around for Bad finding him standing by one of the oak tree's nearby. Tommy knows he shouldn't expect Bad to look any different, but a week of being away from everyone made it seem like he had been gone for a decade. Bad looked the same as ever. White eyes shrouded by inky blackness, clothed in his usual red and black robes. The man dressed like a demon from the stories Phil had told him when he was younger, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. 

Bad was one of the nicest people Tommy had ever met in his life, and one of the most censored too. Every time someone uttered a word even remotely censor worthy, they would receive a prompt 'Language!' in return. God Tommy never though he would miss Bad, and his very censored lifestyle. Grinning Tommy races over to the shadow hybrid, surprised to see the man wearing a smile of his own. "There you are you muffin head! I figured you would be up earlier than now." Tommy slightly falters at that. He wasn't wrong there. Back home he had always been up at the crack of dawn getting into any and all kinds of trouble, but being here all alone he didn't really see the point in it. 

The shadow hybrid must have saw his turmoil, reaching out Bad ruffles Tommy's blonde hair. "I actually brought you a little something, and I really think you'll like it." Tommy's eyes light up at this. A gift? For him? Surely he didn't merit such a kind gesture from anyone, especially after burning down his friend's house. Bad was a member of the Dream Team after all and he should be as angry as Dream was. But like Bad, Dream seemed to forgive the boy for the stupid mistake he had made, and tried to treat him nicely again. _Not that he deserved any kindness._

"You didn't have to do that Bad. I don't deser--" Bad cuts him off with a bright white smile. "Nonsense! I felt really bad about how things happened and I wanted to make sure you were okay out here." Bad reaches out and grabs Tommy's hand, Tommy trying to hide his flinch when Bad reached for him. Half of him fully expected to get hit for talking back. Thankfully Bad didn't take notice of the small movement and continued to lead the boy over to a flat piece of land nearby, Tommy's jaw nearly dropping at what he saw there.

There sitting in the grass in all it's giant glory was a huge gift box, bow and all on top! "Holy shit!" Bad laughed at the boy's reaction. "Language, Tommy." Tommy wants to run over to the giant present and break it open, but another smaller part of him holds him back. A part that sounds very much like Dream, telling him that he shouldn't have this. That this was all just a pity gift. 

Walking forwards Bad is surprised when he didn't hear Tommy running along behind him. Turning around the hybrid see's Tommy wearing a troubled look on his face, his blue eyes seemingly unfocused like the lights were on but no one was home. "Tommy, come on. I figured you would tear into this thing by now." He jokes hoping to break the younger out of whatever rut he's fallen into. He expected Tommy to be giddy as a little kid on Christmas morning, he loved getting presents back in the SMP. He remembers when he brought Tommy a new disc that he found, the kid had been over the moon! Tommy had demanded that he stay and listen to it with him, Bad didn't have the heart to say no. 

Sometimes Bad had forgotten that Tommy was just a kid. A kid that had been through multiple wars, and now had to be exiled from his home that he fought tooth and nail to protect.

Tommy blinks a few times, like he was waking up from his little day dream. Looking up at Bad hesitantly, a complete 180 of his mood before. "This isn't some pity fuckin' gift is it?" Tommy asked bitterly. Bad didn't even have it in him to call him on the bad language, when he heard the somber tone of Tommy's voice. What was wrong with him? He hasn't been out here that long, maybe this exile wasn't such a good idea after all.

"What? Tommy no! I would never do that, I just had these things lying around. And I didn't want them to go to waste, so I figured you would like to have them." Bad didn't know what was going on with the boy, but he was happy that he had decided to bring these things for the boy. Maybe it would cheer him up. Tommy shifts from foot to foot, looking anywhere but at Bad. "I don't have anything to open it with..." Bad's eye's widen at this. Why on earth did Tommy not have any tools on him?! Surely he would at least have the basic necessities required to survive out here. That was a question for later though, right now he just really wanted to see Tommy smile again. 

"Your such a little muffin head Tommy I swear." Tommy looks sheepish at his words. Pulling out his netherite pickaxe he hands it to the boy, Tommy taking a moment to decide on whether or not to take it from him. "Here, go nuts." A small hand takes hold of the heavy tool, nearly dropping it to the ground when Bad released it. Bad had seen Tommy use netherite tools before no problem, but now that the shadow hybrid looked at the boy he could see that Tommy had lost a bit of weight. 

Tommy seemed hesitant, like Bad was just playing a joke on the boy or something. But when Tommy looked up and met his white eyes, Bad did his best to seem reassuring that he wanted Tommy to have this. Whatever Tommy saw in the man's eyes had abated his fears, and the next thing Bad knows Tommy has shot off like a rocket to the present behind them. He chuckles watching the boy tear into the concrete present, _there was the Tommy that he missed._

Making his way over to him Bad could hear Tommy gushing about one item in particular. The hybrid may or may not have slipped in a disc that he heard Tommy mention that he really wanted. Tommy ran back out with the biggest smile on his face that Bad had ever seen, practically jumping up and down in excitement eyes shinning with joy.

"Bad you are the best man! Do you wanna listen to it, I can probably get the stuff to make a jukebox." Bad was supposed to meet up with Skeppy and Puffy later, but he supposed that they wouldn't mind if he rescheduled. He wanted Tommy to be happy, and darn it if he had to listen to one of his beloved disc's then so be it. Opening his mouth Bad starts to reply, but is cut off by someone else behind them. 

"There you are Tommy, I was looking all over for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Heyo guys I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I actually like how this one turned out, Bad is really fun to write. Bless the cinnamon roll's little heart. :) Anyways I will see you guys again in the next instalment of I'm in Control Now, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Heyo my lovely readers! Here I am with another chapter for you guys and I will be honest, I went into this chapter with no clue on how I wanted it to go. God help me. But I think I can do this and I really hope that you all enjoy it nonetheless.

Tommy had felt heart stopping fear more than a few times in his short life on this earth. There were a few times in particular that he could remember with startling clarity. Once when he had brought down the wrath of the SMP and Dream himself onto his head by just doing what he normally did, being a kid. Tommy had never spoke to the king of the SMP before, and of course their first encounter had been Dream hounding him for his discs. He had been petrified when the king had first came for him, barely able to outmaneuver the man. But in the end he had proven victorious. 

Then there had been the founding of his home L'Manburg. His big brother Wilbur had finally decided to join his brother in the SMP, bringing with him his quick wit and sharp tongue. Wilbur had always been a person that could swindle a poor man out of his last diamond, and Tommy was glad to have him there. The two had tried to start their own little business, by becoming the only potions dealers in the SMP. Some of the residents hadn't taken kindly to this though. After many attempts to arrest and or dispose of him and Wilbur Sapnap had informed the king of what Tommy had been up to. 

That's when shit had hit the fan. Everything had escalated so far that Tommy was forced to sleep with one eye open every night, afraid that Dream and his little posse would swoop in and take them all out while they were vulnerable. Some of those nights he couldn't even sleep, the only thing that was able to ground the blonde was Wilbur. 

His big brother and leader of the rebellion. 

On those nights he sat atop the high ebony walls that kept them safe, always keeping an eye out for the chilling smile of the SMP's king. And almost every time Wilbur had found the boy sitting there all alone, bloodshot eyes and bags underneath his blue eyes. Wilbur wouldn't scold him or make him go back to bed like a little kid. No the passive revolutionary would just sit beside the teenager, just simply being there. It had been one of the only things that got him through those days. 

However the only other time he had felt like his heart would burst was at the Manburg festival. When Schlatt had found out about Tubbo being a spy for him and Wilbur, caging the younger and sentencing him to a public execution. An execution by his brother Technoblade's hand. Tommy could still hear his rapid heart beat from that horrific day, terrified that he had gotten his best friend killed. _Best friend? He doesn't care._

But now standing here beside Bad, disc held in his shaking hands Tommy knows he hasn't felt this kind of fear yet. Staring back at them from just a few feet away is Dream. Arms crossed over his hoodie clad chest, Tommy knowing he was wearing a skeptical look behind the mask's smile. **Fuck. Fuck!**

"Dream! Hey, man didn't think you'd be here." Tommy's eyes dart up to Bad who had waved the former king over to them, smile blindingly white blissfully unaware of what was going on. Most of the items that Bad had brought him, Tommy knew Dream wouldn't want him to have, especially the ender chest. That was a major no no in Dream's book. He had told Tommy many times that it would just encourage Tommy to hide things from him, and that would indirectly cause Tommy to get hurt. So when Dream was standing right in front of the two Tommy was having trouble keeping his breathing steady.

Coming to a stop Dream glances down at Tommy, seeing the exiled boy in a near panic. Tommy glanced away for a moment before meeting the assassin's gaze once again. Surely Dream wouldn't get mad at him in front of Bad. "Hey Bad. I was coming to check up on Tommy, can't help but worry about him a little ya know?" Dream says kindly enough some might even believe he was telling the truth. But Bad had known the two's history, and found it a little strange that Dream would be worried for the boy that he had wanted thrown out in the first place. 

"Huh, I didn't think you two would get along that well." Dream chuckles at Bad's words, wrapping an arm around Tommy's shoulders pulling him to his side. Tommy went stiff as a board, not sure how to feel about being this close to the older man. It was scary sure, but there was also a sense of comfort that Tommy hadn't felt since Wilbur was alive. Dream was warm and his hold was solid, somewhat easing the boy's worries that Dream would be mad at him. "I guess these past few days we bonded." Dream tells Bad gripping Tommy's shoulder in a tighter hold. A warning.

"Right Tommy?" Tommy startles at this, not expecting to be prompted like that. He looks at Dream from the corner of his eye, and he could feel the threatening aura pouring off the man in waves. "Y-Yeah. Me and the big man are real pals now!" He hopes he covers his fear well enough with false happiness, that Bad wouldn't pick up on it. _Please don't notice. PLEASE._

Bad quirks a brow at the two of them, before smiling at them. "Well that's great! It's about time you two settled your differences, goodness I was getting tired of you two fighting all the time." Phew. A giant weight had been lifted from the boy's shoulder's, Dream's grip on him easing up. "Well now that I'm here you can head out Bad, I can keep Tommy company." Dream had told him letting his arm slide off of Tommy's shoulder's, taking a step forward effectively shielding Tommy from Bad's view. _That's not good._

Tommy didn't want Bad to leave. He didn't want to be left alone with Dream, he knew the man would be mad about Bad's gift. He knew it. _But does he deserve it?_ Does he really deserve Bad's company or false friendship? Surely he didn't want to be friends with the exiled teenager, the stupid kid that had caused his friends a lot of trouble. But the hybrid had said that he would stay and hang out with Tommy! Was it all just an act of pity after all...?

"Well I told Tommy I would stay to hang out with him--" Bad starts to say but is quickly stopped short by Dream's sharp reply. "You don't have to do that. I actually had something planned for me and Tommy to do today, just the two of us." The air around them grew colder, at least to Tommy it had. Bad may not have heard the underlying meaning to Dream's words, but Tommy definitely had. The bruises on his arm already aching, phantom fingers gripping onto them too tight. A gloved hand already raised in anger.

Tommy stared at the robed shadow hybrid, eyes pleading with him not to leave him. That he would stay and save him from his torment. But Tommy was never that lucky. "Oh. Okay then. Don't let me interrupt you two's day, I'll head on back then." _No! No don't leave! He's gonna hurt me! PLEASE!_ "Bye Tommy! Bye Dream!" And off Bad went towards the shore that lead back to L'Manburg, Dream waving after the man his mask hiding his look of silent anger. When Bad is out of sight, Dream turns to look down at the quivering boy by his side. 

Tommy shrunk back underneath his scornful gaze, not able to break free of the man's pinning look. "Tommy what's that?" Dream says blankly, motioning to the disc that Tommy had clutched in his hands. "I-I. Dream I'm sorry!" Notch he hates how he is so afraid of this man! Where was the Tommy that had stared back at the menacing mask wearing man with a glare of his own, never once faltering under his eyes? 

Since Tommy was a little kid he had wanted to be a powerful and feared warrior, just like his brother Technoblade was. Despite what had happened between the two of them and Wilbur's death, Tommy wanted nothing more than to be like his big brother at this moment. To be a strong and imposing figure that didn't take shit from anyone, least of all Dream. Techno hadn't been afraid of anything, always being the protector in their family. Notch he missed his brother... 

_Techno was the one who hurt Tubbo! He hurt you too at the fall of L'Manburg!_

Sighing Dream holds out his hand. "I don't want an apology Tommy." The blonde flinched at his words. "I want an explanation." Trying to steady his hands Tommy places the disk in Dream's waiting hand, the man examining the simple little item that Tommy had given him. _Please don't burn it..._ "What else is in the chest, or am I going to have to look myself?" 

"An ender chest, some diamond tools and... some cookies that Niki made." He knew that those were Niki's cookies just by the smell. When he had opened the chest he was hit with that same warm inviting scent of cinnamon and pumpkin's, one that never failed to bring memories of home to the forefront of his mind. Niki only ever made these for Tommy knowing that they were the boy's favorite, she had made him three stacks of them when Wilbur had died. 

She and Wilbur had been close, and Tommy knew the girl was still grieving to this day for her friend and his brother. Tommy missed his friends. 

Humming Dream looks at the disc in his hand for another second, the air around the two silent. Tommy wished the man would speak up, just say something. Not just leave him to conjure up all these horrible thoughts and scenarios in his head. Not saying anything Dream pockets the disc and walks over to the chest hiding inside the gift Bad had constructed, Tommy feeling sick watching him. He knew what was coming, Dream didn't even need to say anything. The teenager felt a sob creeping up into his throat, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. 

He stood there listening to Dream rummage through the chest's contents, no doubt grabbing everything to be tossed down a TNT filled hole... _He just wants to keep me safe, he's my friend right?_

His mind was whirling with so many contradicting thoughts and feelings that he didn't even notice Dream come up behind him, only being alerted to the others presence by a warm hand on his quivering shoulder. Body going stiff under Dream's touch, Tommy looks up at Dream. Instead of Dream being angry like he expected he actually seemed calm. Calmer than he figured he'd be in this situation. 

"Here you can keep these. I know they're your favorites." In his other hand Dream held the cookies that Niki had made for him. Tommy stares in disbelief, is this some kind of test? He doesn't want to reach for the comforting item and be swiftly shot down, it had already been a stressful start to his day, what with Bad showing up and being so nice to him, then swiftly leaving him in the dust with not much hesitation. "Are you sure...?" His voice is quiet when he asks Dream, Tommy hearing the smile in his voice when he spoke.

"Yes I'm sure. You deserve it." 

Tommy actually found himself smiling at the small reprieve he had been granted. How pathetic was he, basically begging this man for some cookies. Reaching out he takes the offered sweet baked treats, relishing in the warmth that radiated off of them. Before he could stop himself Tommy had one of the sweet treats stuffed into his mouth, moaning loudly at the taste that filled his mouth. Dream leaned back on his feet, looking down at Tommy, simply watching him enjoy his cookies. "Slow down there killer, you're gonna choke."

Tommy mutters something incomprehensible, Dream only laughing at the boy finding the whole spectacle adorable. He is actually surprised when Tommy finish's his first cookie, and instead of inhaling another he holds one out to Dream. "For me?" He asks simply reaching out to take the offered item, Tommy looking at the ground cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment. 

"Yeah Phil always taught me to share." 

Huffing in amusement Dream grabs the cookie putting it away in his inventory, deciding he would eat it later. "Thanks Tommy, at least you know some manners." There it was again the shut down of any kind of friendliness between the two. He couldn't have Tommy thinking that Dream would be too lenient about the chest Bad had left him. "But about the chest..."

Tommy's eyes widen at this, all his nervous and skittish energy coming back in seconds. "I'm not gonna destroy the stuff." He tells the boy offering a small string of hope for him to chase after. Like dangling a treat in front of a starving animal, knowing it would do as you command just to eat. "But I will. You gotta earn this stuff back Tommy, show me that I can trust you alright?"

He wasn't going to destroy his gift? Holy shit that's a first. But Dream wanted him to prove that the masked man could trust him, how was he supposed to do that if Dream won't allow him to do much of anything?

"Well how do I do that?"

When Dream speaks up he can practically hear the manic smile gracing his face, almost matching his mask's entirely. 

"You can start with coming on a little trip with me to the taiga."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Heyo guys and gals! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it actually turned out better than I thought it would. And I wonder if any of you lovely readers can guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter? I left a small hint here at the end! It's gonna be an awesome next chapter, I can't wait!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Heyo guys here I am with chapter six! I really hope that you guys like this one, I personally love the idea that I came up with for it. Enjoy!

The Taiga? What on earth would Dream need in the snow covered biome? Tommy can't remember the last time he had actually been in the snow, at least one that he wasn't with his family. He had grown up in the Antarctic Empire and that place was always covered in snow and ice. It was nice and all but Tommy always loved the feeling of the sun shining down on him, and being able to swim in lakes without the worry of hypothermia. He was the only one in his family that had felt this way. Tommy thought that out of the three of them Techno would have shared in this sentiment, being a piglin hybrid after all.

But no, his big brother detested warm weather. Always wearing his thick red robes and fluffy red cape, he thrived in the Antarctic Empire alongside their father. So when Dream had said he wanted Tommy to come along to the long forgotten fields of snow, the boy felt his heart lurch. His heart yearning for the comforts he found in his old home, consisting of Wilbur's soothing words, Techno's playful teasing, and the safety that Phil had always been associated with. 

"What the Hell do you need in the Taiga? Nothing out there but snow and shit man." He grumbles watching Dream walk away from him and towards Ghostbur's little set up by the water. Tommy had always been jealous of his brother's building skill's, wishing that he was able to make such awesome builds. The one thing he had built that he could say he was remotely proud of would be his power tower back in the SMP's main area. He had built it all by himself and now it had been reduced to a pile of crumbing bricks and netherite. 

All because Dream didn't want them to be free and be the masters of their own fate. Always greedy with his pawns. But Tommy wasn't a pawn, at least he thought that he wasn't. Wilbur had little more than used him in their battle against Schlatt. But by then what had been his big brother was long gone, chased away by the madness that encompassed him. 

Even being out here Tommy felt like he was his own man, that he was free to do as he pleased. Fat chance. A small part of him that knew the truth, knew that he was at the mercy of the ex king. Dream keeping him in check, like one would a feral animal. Tommy had hated Dream so much, but since being out here his thoughts on the man began to warp out of familiarity. Yes Dream had been cruel to him on more than one occasion, he had the bruises to prove it. But he had been the only one other than Bad to actively show any concern for him since his exile, coming out of his way to come check on Tommy and make sure he was still breathing. 

That was more than could be said about anyone else. Not even his father had deigned it necessary to visit his youngest. _He was probably tired of all the trouble you cause._

Following after Dream he see's him rifling through the barrels beside the entrance to Logstedshire, Ghostbur had been the one to name the place. Wilbur had always had an affinity for creativity and writing, having been the one to name L'Manburg and write the Declaration of Independance. So of course he had come up with such a good name for a place that was just a summer home to the ghost. 

Tommy hangs back a bit watching Dream pull out some food that Tommy had managed to collect, along with some stacks of oak logs that Tommy had collected over the days. One could never have too much wood, being out here Tommy had used more wood than he thought he ever would. The last thing that Dream pulled from the barrels being a bunch of wool. How long was he planning on being out in the taiga for? "Uh, Dream?" He asks hesitantly, Dream humming as he pocketed all the items. "Exactly how long are we gonna be gone for?" 

Turning around Dream hands Tommy a bow with some arrows. It wasn't anything special, no enchantments on the old bow and the arrows were just normal arrows. He missed having his enchanted gear, Dream never let him hang onto his weapons for long. So why would the self absorbed man let Tommy have any enchanted tools? It would be like handing a baby a sharp knife and expecting everything to be fine. "Shouldn't be too long, maybe a couple of days at most. Just depends how long it's gonna take." Tommy's eyebrows raise as he takes the weapon from Dream's hands. "How long what's gonna take?" 

"Well George wanted some rabbit's feet for something, and me being the good friend that I am I figured I could get some for him since he's too busy with his duties." The blonde got annoyed at this. Yes George was supposed to have been king back in the early days, taking over for Dream. But he gave up that right when he convinced Eret to turn his back on them, letting the sunglass wearing man take his throne in return. Part of Tommy couldn't argue with Eret's reasoning, a very small part of him that is. Come on if someone offered you the title of king for turning on some of your companions then it would be a tempting offer. 

But Tommy wasn't that selfish, and it turns out neither was Eret. The man had told them in the cold ravine that he had done what he did to help, to keep Dream and his men from being in direct power. Hoping that if he was on the throne he could help his friends more than he could before. Oh how wrong he had been. 

Of course the new king was too lazy to get his own things, having his precious assassin Dream take care of his needs. Huffing Tommy rolls his eyes. "You should tell him to do it himself." He fully expected Dream to get mad at him for that comment, he didn't expect him to chuckle. "You got a funny way of saying thank you for a little field trip." What? What was the masked man on about now? "I was thinking about it on the way over, I thought you could use a little bit of a break from here. But if you wanna stay here by yourself be my guest." 

"No!" Dream quirks a brow at the boy from behind his white mask. Tommy didn't want to be around Dream for longer than he needed, he was always so confused when the older man was near him. But if it meant that Tommy could see something other than the same damned beach and oak trees that surround him, then he guessed he could stomach the man's presence for the next few days. "No, I... Thank you Dream." Tommy couldn't see it but Dream smirked at the boy's words. 

Throwing the bow and arrows into his inventory he looks up to Dream expectantly. "Your welcome Tommy. Now we should probably go ahead and head out, at least while its still pretty early." Dream walks by Tommy ruffling his hair as he passes by, Tommy reaching up to swat away the offending limbs. "I hope you've improved your aim over the years." Growling Tommy falls in step beside the hoodie clad man, grinning up at him confidently. "Not to brag or anything, but I could easily outshoot anyone back home." Dream scoffs at this. "Pfft if you say so."

That's how the rest of the day passed, the two hiking towards the taiga that Dream had said was nearby, joking and chatting the whole way. For once Tommy's mind was at peace, not swirling with a million and one thoughts each of them conflicting with one another. The sun was past it's peak in the sky when they finally reached the snow covered fields of the taiga, Tommy pulling his coat tighter around himself in response to the cold gusts of wind. It hadn't taken the two very long to find a group of bunnies out in the field, enough to hopefully snag a few rabbit's feet. 

Tommy was surprised when Dream didn't pull out his crossbow, but looked down at Tommy expectantly. "What? Aren't you gonna shoot them?" Tommy asks quietly not wanting to scare off the white little bunnies blissfully unaware of their presence. "No you are. You gotta earn your stuff back remember?" His heart sunk at this. Of course there had been a catch, Dream wouldn't be that kind. He had said that he just wanted to bring him along to prove that Dream could trust Tommy, not that he would have to come out here doing Dream's job for him.

"But you said-" He is quickly stopped short by Dream's sharp reply, tone hard and unwavering. "I know what I said Tommy. You gotta prove I can trust you, and I need to know you can follow an order." Notch he wanted to argue back, to tell the man in front of him to fuck right off to the Nether. But that tone had been similar to the one he used when he had hit Tommy the first day, he didn't want to push his luck. 

Letting out a shaky sigh Tommy grabs the worn out bow from his inventory along with a few arrows. Dream comes to stand beside the boy, watching with a critical eye as Tommy knocks an arrow. This was an exercise of obedience, one of many that Dream had planned to ensure that Tommy listened to him and only him. 

Tommy hadn't used a bow in years always opting for a crossbow. The weapon being more accurate and required less work to operate, Tommy desprately lacking in the strength department, was hardly able to pull the fraying string back. Shoulders already aching he brings the bow up to aim at the rabbits milling about down below in the field, Tommy trying his best to keep the shaking in his hands to a minimum. 

Snap!

Tommy cried out in shock and pain when the bows string snapped, the frayed edge coming back smacking him right below his eye. Immediately Tommy drops the broken tool, hands flying up to clutch at area where the string had struck him. He hears Dream come up beside him feet crunching in the snow as he crouches beside the younger, Tommy trying to control the throbbing in his face. "Quit being a baby Tommy. Let me see." Breath coming slightly calmer, Tommy lowers his hands letting Dream grab his chin roughly, turning his face to better examine the wound. 

"It barely even hit you, I don't know what you're whining about." Reaching up with his free hand Dream goes to prod at the red mark blooming under Tommy's eye, the area around it Dream could see some bruising already forming. Dream smirked at this. Served Tommy right for breaking the bow he gave him. Tommy flinches back when Dream's fingers poke at the tender area, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. "That's what you get for breaking the bow." _But he hadn't meant for the weapon to break._

Letting go of Tommy's aching face Dream stands up, not even offering the boy a hand up. "Great you scared all the rabbits off too, Notch you are hopeless." Picking himself up Tommy looks at the now empty meadow, feeling ashamed that he had let this happen. He had only been out here for a week and he was already too weak to fire a bow correctly. _Dream was right he was hopeless._

"Come on we gotta try to find more before the sun goes down, I don't wanna be hunting for them with mobs at our heels." Nodding numbly Tommy follows after Dream further into the snow leaving the broken bow behind, not wanting to look at the item anymore. They walked for a good while before they were able to find anymore rabbits, the sun was close to setting when Dream was able to find them. Tommy looked away as he fired bolt after bolt down on the unsuspecting little bunnies, not wanting to feel any worse for his failure from before. 

Sooner than he thought Dream grew silent. Looking over at the masked man Tommy see's him putting his enchanted crossbow back into his inventory, head turning to look back the young boy. 

Legs growing stiff from the cold Tommy makes his way over to the man. "Alright I think I saw a few feet drop, you wanna go grab them?" _Like a dog?_ "The quicker you grab them the quicker we can go back, so hurry up." Tommy not wanting to argue sighs, his breath coming out in a small cloud, making his way over to the area where the bunnies had been slain. Sure enough there on the ground laid a few rabbit's feet, a least five or so. Grimacing Tommy bends down to pick up the severed feet, face white as a sheet watching some blood drip from the items. Tommy may not have liked animals all that much but he didn't want to see any hurt, like Henry had been hurt.

He was still pissed at Sapnap for killing his pet cow. He had Henry since he was a baby, and to come home one day to see Henry's corpse laying at the bottom of a hill was horrible. He never really recovered from the death of his bovine friend and he honestly doesn't think he ever will. 

Wrapping the little feet in a spare rag Tommy puts them away in his inventory, wincing when he goes to stand back up. His knee's protesting the movement, but something brought his mind away from the pain. When he was stood back to his full height he saw a small pillar of smoke rising above some of the tall pine tree's in front of him. It was probably just a village was his first thought, knowing that villages were all over the place, in just about every biome.

But there was only one pillar of smoke. A village would have more than one, so it wasn't just a random village. It was someone. But who in their right mind would be out here on their own? Feeling his curiosity get the better of him Tommy took off towards where the smoke was coming from, not heeding Dream's calls for him to come back and wait for him. His mind solely focused on seeing another person. Someone to talk to while he was out here in this Hell, someone that wasn't Dream.

Pushing through the last branches barring him from the stranger's area, he nearly chokes on a gleeful laugh. There sitting the snow was a simple little cabin, a stable built onto the side for a chestnut horse. The hoofed animal munching on some hay that sat nearby, not paying any heed to the wildlife milling about the house. 

The doors attached to the basement below swung open, a hooded person stepping out with a handful of carrots and apples. Tommy's stomach growled at the sight, the horse received better care than Tommy. A warm place to sleep and someone that cares about you, making sure that he was okay. _Wasn't that what Dream was doing?_ Shaking his head Tommy goes back to watching the stranger.

The horse started to playfully nicker at the man, teeth nipping at the stranger's hood. When the horse succeeds in his mission Tommy blanches at the face he was greeted with. He may have been far off from the scene, but that pink hair and that mask's white eyes were unmistakably Technoblade. All the hope and happiness he had felt before was washed away in one small moment. 

Of course it was Techno that was out here. The one other person he was angry with, Tommy told him at the fall of L'Manburg that he never wanted to see the hybrid again. Why would anyone else be out here? Notch didn't want to save him from his exile and he just continued to play cruel jokes on the boy who had lost more than he actually had to lose. But a small part of him, a itty bitty part still felt happy. A part of him that still longed to be with his entire family again. To feel the safety that Techno offered, the Blood God had always been protective over his family.

"Techno..." 

Against his will Tommy reached a hand out, his feet taking a step forward. But before he could even move from his spot, he feels a strong lithe arm wrap around his middle in a tight grip. Tommy tries to cry out for Techno, desperate for his brother to help him. But a cold hand clamps down over the boy's mouth silencing his cries. He is dragged back into the woods by the hoodie clad man, still trying to call out for some sort of help.

Tommy didn't even see Techno look over at his position, startled by the noise that Dream and Tommy had made. 

Later that night Tommy found himself sitting by the campfire Dream had made, his body aching in so many places he found it hard to move. Dream had been livid when he got Tommy far enough away from Techno's house, quickly laying into the small boy. Tommy could still hear Dream screaming at him for being so stupid and that he deserved every bit of his punishment. Telling him that he should be grateful that Dream even bothered to come here and be around the boy. 

Hugging his knees to his chest, Tommy starts to cry quietly. He was so tired. He didn't mean to upset Dream like he had, Tommy just got confused. Yeah confused, why else would he think Techno would even help a little brat like him?

So caught up in his own thoughts and inner turmoil he fails to hear the familiar footsteps come up behind him. A soft fluffy weight is dropped onto his shoulders startling the boy out of his thoughts. Blue eyes shoot up to look at the smiling mask staring down at him. "I'm sorry Dream. I'll be quieter." He says quickly afraid that the man was annoyed with his crying. However instead of a harsh word being spat at him like venom, Dream sits down beside Tommy. "It's fine Toms, I'm not mad anymore. I figured you were cold." He motions to the blanket that he had draped over Tommy a moment ago, the boy hesitantly pulls the warm fabric tight around himself.

"Thank you." He mutters staring at the fire now, still on edge from everything. Too tired to even argue about the use of Wilbur's nickname for him, and too afraid of what Dream would do if he voiced his annoyance. 

The two sit in silence after that just listening to the quiet crackle of the fire in front of them. Tommy's eyes started to feel heavier and heavier after a bit, finding it harder to stay awake. His body was begging for a reprieve, to let it rest after the day it's had. Dream must have saw his struggle, chuckling at the sight before pulling Tommy over to lay his head against Dream's chest. Tommy wanted to feel terrified and uncomfortable about the situation, but his body's exhaustion won out over his mind. Especially when he feels Dream place a kiss on his head, reminding the boy of simpler times back in the Antarctic Empire. 

Slowly his eyes started to lose the battle and Tommy welcomed the darkness that followed. "Don't worry Tommy, I got you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Phew! This was actually longer than I anticipated it being, but I ADORE how the ending came out! I had a horrible case of writers block writing this portion at first, then it was just like I hit a break through and the whole thing just came spewing outta me. Thank goodness I finally got this chapter done, I've been really excited for you guys to see it and hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Also again I just wanna say thank you to all of you for your support of this story, it really means the world to me. To see how many people I am making happy with just my writing, its awesome. Anyways see you lovely readers in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> AN ~ Heyo my lovely readers! So here I am with the longer exile arc story, and I hope this first chapter is good. I have a freaking hard time writing chaptered stories anymore, and I always feel like I rush them, causing them to come out looking choppy and weird. 
> 
> AGHHHHH!
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you guys think in the comments, kudos are also greatly appreciated! Thanks so much!


End file.
